Ex Patria
Ex Patria, '''known by multiple other names, most notably his Discord name '''Siege, his regnal name Athian P. Aurorum-Fluffykins, and, more casually, simply as Ex, is the founder and first Emperor of Dawn, the head of the Royal House of Aurorum. As the Emperor, Ex Patria exercises supreme power over the region and all of its dependencies and represents Dawn in interregional diplomacy, being a member of the Virtue Advancement Commission and the main Dawnian representative in most of the region's allied communities. Ex Patria's influence extends far beyond the borders of Dawn as he possesses significant influence in other major regions; his signature whistling is heard even in the halls of the Palace of the Three Virtues: the Dawnian Emperor is also a member of the Conventium of the UCR and the same region's Shendor Kailuri, one of the heirs to the Throne of the Round Table as a member of House Fluffykins-Aurorum. Biography Ex Patria's first nation was founded on September 24, 2016; this period of its existence was quite inactive as the player behind the nation chose not to involve himself in RMB activity; the nation subsequently ceased to exist in December and was refounded in Feburary 2017. On March 4, 2017, Ex Patria lodged his first message on the regional message board of the Democratic Commonwealth: "Hello! Just joined and wanting to make myself known :)" (link) The future Dawnian Emperor stayed in the region until July, actively participating in regional affairs as a member of the Lions Party as well as an independent nation, and quickly became a Senator and a major contributor to the region's development. His notable projects include the Amish Zone Action Decree , the Threat Analysis System and later the Elections with Ex Patria analytical dispatch commenting on the July Presidential elections in TDC. The same election also ended Ex Patria's stay in the region as he was ejected from the Lions Party by Landinium for voting for an independent candidate; a large part of the community was already irritated by the latter's aggressive reforms, political instability and rampant corruption in the Commonwealth's government; Ex Patria joined them and organized a liberation movement; members of this Secret Chamber agreed that the state of the region could no longer be tolerated and that the Commonwealth could no longer be their home. Ex Patria and Lanceshir became the leaders of the movement, which seceded from TDC on July 9, creating the region of Dawn. While the Commonwealth expected the new community to fail, it survived due to member contributions; its initial instability promoted the region to vote on transitioning to monarchy; thus, the position of the Emperor was created, and Ex Patria, the riihore of the old Dawnians, was selected for the role. On September 2, the original nation of Ex Patria was deleted for sending out the following legendary statement: "Thots are traps and traps are gay" This act did not lead to any major consequences, however, as the Emperor of Dawn returned on the same day with a new nation, Ex Patria-, which was later replaced with New Ex Patria. The adoption of the Constitution allowed Dawn and its ruler to pay more attention to international relations; at about this time Ex came in contact with Langor, the Emperor of the Conventium, who he first met in the Diamond Citadel, an ally of the UCR and Dawn which was at the time trying to contain the Cretanjan crisis. Diamond Citadel would later merge into Dawn, with Fairstone, the region's most active nation, becoming the Imperium's WA Delegate. Ex Patria began to take interest in Conventism and was soon recognized as a 'virtuous nation'; Ex and Langor's personal relations continued to develop after that and were among the primary reasons for the former's admission to House Fluffykins, the Conventian Imperial Family, in October and the Conventium in November. Ex himself founded a royal family, House Aurorum, which was quickly recognized by House Fluffykins, which soon merged with it, hence some of the members' dual last names and Ex Patria's potential to inherit the Conventian Throne. The founder of Dawn also contributed to the creation of the Treaty of Yukki. In November 2017, Dawn was struck by a massive political crisis and was on the brink of collapse; the Emperor managed to prevent that by independently introducing a large-scale reform which replaced the defunct free party system with a new institution, the People's Conventist Alliance for a New Dawn; the PCAND was designed to serve as a compromise between regional security and the population's desire for political processes to remain an important part of the region. The reform boosted the monarch's popularity and influence in the region and triggered a new era of rapid development. In Role-Play When role playing, Ex Patria traditionally uses a nation located in South Russia and the Caucasus (Southern and North Caucasian Federal Districts), and uses a variety of languages, including Ex Patrian, Russian, Kazakh, Chechen, Azerbaijani and Crimean Tatar; the details may change from time to time due to Dawn's lack of strict historical canon. According to its IC history, the Orthodox population of the region pushed the Muslims to the south of the mountains. The nation declared independence in 1703 and was recognized in 1704. The country's current Prime Minister is Evgeni Tataryn; it is also known that Ex Patria has a bicameral legislature, in which one of the houses is known as the Parliament. Category:Dawn Category:Nations Category:Conventism